Poor boy to Lycan
by MadiMalevolent
Summary: Ryou is a very poor boy in the slums of London,what happens one night when he takes a bite to the arm and a scratch to the face from the Black wolf that rules the slums? Will Ryou live on a mortal boy or mutt for all eternity? RxYB and some YMxR.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For The Full Moon To Dawn

He didn't expect he'd become a monster from a poor boy until the night the company began shipping dueling decks to London for the first time.

As the young orphaned albino put together the pence he had saved for this day in his black trench coat pocket he bounded through the slums of London which he had inhabitated since birth, he began to see the town shopping center looming within his path in an odd way though he was happy he'd had enough pence saved up to buy a packet of cards for tugged the store front's door open and happily sprinted inside he was glad he came tonight for no one seemed to shop at night for fear of the legends of the Wolves that had hunted the nightly alleys.

He never believed them. His eyes eagerly wandered the shelves containing the newly shipped cards he smiled and grabbed the pack with an occult beast on walked to regester and within momments they were his own cards to duel waved the pawn man off and bounded outside of the shopping plaza,as he began walking home with his cards in his hands tightly he felt his nerves tell him something was dearly wrong.

It scared him gravely causing him to run quickly as he did so he heard deep breathes and heavy steps as if something were chaseing after him his eyes blurred fearfully with he backed into the narroAlleys of the London slums he turned to see a large,blacker than the night,blood scented, fluttered from Ryou's mouth he was pinned against the brick wall as the Wolf bounded in closer flashing it's large teeth and black gums along with threatening shut tightly he finally felt it he large teeth plunged within his pale arm and then a large scratch across his face causing him to scream in pain,he fainted within minutes spilling his cards to the ground.

The Wolf smirked and transformed into a look-alike of the fainted Ryou although his hair spiked up more and his eyes a violent dark looked down at the bleeding body and picked it up like a young bride and sniffed it softly ''A breather?'' he smirked and licked the blood off the boy's pale face before carrying him off to a large lair which he's shared with other wolves of his breed.

-End of part `-

Ryou-Waaah T_T *Crying*

Madi-Ryou why're you crying?

Ryou-I Lost my cards cuz of Bakura! *Pouts*

Bakura-*Whacks Ryou* Shut up human *Snarles*

Madi-*Sighs* Please Review -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

As The Moon Faced The Opening Of The Cave Of Wolves...

As the pale boy awoke within the cold cave he was bound within his vision was blinded by the darkness of the he tugged at the restraints that bound his wrists against the cold cave walls he felt his wrists burn ''W-what?...'' he whispered hoarsely he knew he was naked in the cold cave for frostbite lingered on his back, perhaps he was tugged to the wall with rope he he brushed his toes on the cave grounding he had felt thick fur as prickly as pine greet his pale feet along with wet liquid after feeling the warm liquid he whimpered he knew that it was carnage he was touching with his toes,he grimaced and jerked his feet away as well as the restraints on his ankles would the oddest of places a hiss of deviant laughter greeeted within his ear ''H-heh heh heh...'' he felt a tongue brush the shell of his ear. ''Oh gods leave me be...'' Ryou whimpered shutting his eyes tightly turning his head to the opposite direction.

The hands of his capturer cupped his face in his direction forcing him to look towards him. ''Listen close to my words mortal, you belong to me now...'' he gave a dominant hiss revealing silver fangs in the moonlight towards Ryou's of protest freed from the bound Ryou's throat it had irritated the other causing the large fangs he had weilded within the boy's pale neckline,screams of fear filled the hollow cave disturbing the other leader of this wolf pack.

I large growl ceased Ryou's screams for a large wolf with odd,amethyst colored eyes and strangley enough platinum blonde fur bounded towards the intertwined pale paw enormus moved quickly towards them as the wolf sprung towards Bakura's body.

Bakura hit the floor with a low grunt as the wolf panted happily ontop of him ''Dammit Marik,get off of me!'' he growled at the large platinum wolf,the wolf nuzzled Bakura's neck twice before being heaved off quickly from the other arching his back forward ''You're just no fun at all are you Bakura-chan?'' the wolf changed within a batter of an eye.

No longer a wolf a large fairly tan man,scars under his eyes and on his back, with spiked platinum blonde hair and a perfectly toned body stood over Bakura smirking as the moonlight shed in revealing the newly discovered male to Ryou's blushed a little the only thing that this stranger wore was a light fur pelt wrapped around his waist other than that he was practically nude.

The nude pale boy strapped to the wall caught Marik's eye as he stepped towards him before bumping into Bakura's chest ''Back off,this one is mine.'' Bakura said sharply covering the boy behind his back, ''Ooh so he means that much to you eh?'' Marik spoke sharply noticing the others wounded face and bitten arm and neck before he was censored behind Bakura's own lean figure.

As Bakura ripped a response free he felt the tanner male leaning against them ''Ra you're going to squeeze us to death!'' he snapped as he felt Marik already nibbling his neck.A few moans passed but he wan't going to share this time he already killed the last hostage Bakura brought home to play with.

Sliping his hand down Marik's pelt strokeing his ''sensetive skin'' he caused him to become caught off his guard ''Gotcha...'' he tackled Marik down to the cave floor roughly already topping him Marik kissed the tanner one he knew he was in heat as they lie there kissing with tongue Marik broke for air panting in breath already forgetting the other's prescence and was ready to thrust within Bakura for the heat was causing him terrible sexdrive and lust. Bakura lifted up his hand and kissed it softly as he spoke ''Let me tend to my prey then we'll continue this afterward.'' he smirked licking the top of Marik's hand.

-End Of Part 2-

Madi-Masterpeice coming together 333333 *Proud of self as cherry blossoums flutter down*


	3. Chapter 3

**Tortured By The Wolves**

**Marik groaned and bit Bakura's ear softly ''You'd better hurry up then...'' he kissed Bakura softly and left to the opposite side of the cave,laying among the fur pelts on the floor smirking. **

**Bakura scoffed and turned back to Ryou. He gave a whimper and struggled against his restraints alluring the other closer to him. ''Please...leave me alone...'' Ryou plead in a slight sob feeling Bakura looming infront of his face breathing hot breathes down his neck feeling a sharp slap to his face Ryou yelped painfully and immeaditely shut his cries up in fear of such another slap.**

**A growl escaped Bakura's throat ''Your cries drive me,rabid.'' he clasped his hands on Ryou's throat tightly causing him to give a slight gag ''Silence them or I'll do it for you...'' he let go of Ryou's pale neck ''Ahhh!'' Ryou gasped for air and the other gace a cruel laugh ''H-heh h-heh.'' he smirked and drug a claw down Ryou's chest leaving a swift scratch ''Hnn...'' he held in a painful whimper watching the other head over to the one he called "Marik". He closed his eyes he knew things were going to get explicit...**

**Bakura kneeled on the pelts before Marik and licked his lips as Marik took a fistful of his long snow white hair and lowered his head to his bare manhood, Bakura already flicked out his peachy pink tongue over the tip causing the other to yelp loudly in pleasure.**

**-End Chapter 3-**

**Madi-*Smirks* I promise you an extra sour lemon or more throughout this whole series. *cough* next chapter *cough***

**Bakura-Teasing bitch *Growls***

**Marik-*Chuckles evily* Don't worry Kura' the next chapter will be more Explicit**

**Ryou-*Blushes and scoffs* R-review please *Tackled by both Bakuraand Marik* Eeeep ^/^;**


End file.
